


"Come here, let me fix it."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Fluff, In Which Morgan Is Really Good With Reid, In Which Reid Is Really Bad With Chairs, M/M, Pre-Slash, entirely a weird moreid fever dream i guess, this is cute but i honestly have no memory of writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's lower back hurts and his chair is broken and Morgan's weird joking and grinning thing is starting to grind on his nerves because he's not sure if they're friends or something else and Morgan doesn't seem to know either.</p><p>But here he comes, the bastard. Instead of walking the two yards across the bullpen, Morgan rolls over in his own perfectly functioning chair, scraping his feet along the ground to propel it. </p><p>He looks stupid.</p><p>Part 4 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come here, let me fix it."

Reid is really not good with spinning chairs. He understands the mechanics of them theoretically, and he's certainly repaired his mother's wheelchair a few times during her particularly bad episodes, but he just can't fix the kind that spin. He's handy with a screwdriver and he's read the manual and everything, but spinning chairs just elude him.

Specifically, he can't fix his damn desk chair. He loves his chair. It reclines, it twirls, it adjusts in height as he needs it to.

Well, it's supposed to at least. Right now it's stuck way too high and makes a worrisome clicking sound and gets stuck about halfway around its revolution. He tried to fix the clicking by adjusting the vertical bar, but that just put the seat higher up and now he can't even sit in the damn thing because it's elevated like a booster seat.

Reid has resorted to standing uncomfortably hunched over his desk,  
the chair pushed back to keep it out of his way.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Morgan calls across the bull pen.

"What?" Reid looks up, distracted and annoyed. He's making a mental catalogue of all of the things on his last nerve right now. His poor, overworked last nerve.

Reid's lower back hurts; his chair is broken; Morgan's weird joking and grinning thing is starting to grind on his sanity. He's not sure if they're friends or something else and Morgan doesn't seem to know either. It's all bothering him right now and he doesn't need any of Morgan's bullshit on top of the pile.

But here he comes, the bastard. Instead of walking the two yards across the bull pen, Morgan rolls over in his own perfectly functioning chair, scraping his feet along the ground to propel it. He looks stupid.

When he gets closer to Reid and can see how frustrated he is, Morgan's whole attitude changes. "Hey, whoa. What's up, Reid?" He looks back and forth between Reid and the chair. "Your chair?"

And Reid adores how he doesn't mock him for being upset about a chair. Morgan knows Reid gets frustrated over random things sometimes and he learned a long time ago when to shut up and be serious. Reid still kind of feels like a petulant child throwing a tantrum over nothing, but Morgan takes it in stride-- or, in the moment, he takes it in roll.

"Come here. Let me fix it," Morgan says. And Morgan has this knack for making little innocent phrases like that sound like huge declarations. It's part of the reason Reid is always so confused around him. He always feels like Morgan is trying to tell him something that he just isn't getting.

Reid pushes the chair to him. He goes back to his paperwork, knowing he's too frustrated to learn how to fix a spinning chair right now.

It's maybe five minutes before Morgan has his chair fixed. "There you go, good as new."

Reid sits down. He gives it a test spin. His mood lifts practically instantaneously. "Thanks!"

Morgan salutes him and rolls away.

Reid might be blushing. Blushing about a man in a spinning chair saluting him?

Stranger things have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always.
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments!


End file.
